Hidden Feelings
by icy.hearted.fallen.angel
Summary: Kiba always had this crush towards Ino. But he doesn't have the courage to actually confess to her. When he was given a chance, he hesitated. What happened? Take a look :   KibaxIno fic. :
1. Signs

**Hello there! For introductions, I'm the same author of the story You Are My Existence for Bleach, if you have time, kindly take a look at it. :)) Arigatooo. :3**

**I've noticed that only a few makes story about Kiba and Ino. So I've decide to write one for them :). I have finished the first chapter a long time ago. I just failed to upload it because I have to prioritize my studies. Anyway, Have fun and enjoy the first chapter! Here you go!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Hidden Feelings**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**CHAPTER 1: Signs**

10 years have passed. Yet, I still don't know how to tell her about what I feel towards her. I don't want to. No, I can't. She likes someone else. Well, at least the sun is smiling today. It's kind of awkward not to have Akamaru around though. "Hey, Kiba!" As I turned, I saw her. The girl I had a crush on since I first laid eyes upon her in the academy. Talk about love at first sight, kind of mushy indeed. "Oh, hey, Ino." Yes, it is Yamanaka Ino, the daughter of Yamanaka Inoichi.

She replied me with a smile. Just perfect to make my day, "So then, where's Akamaru? It's unlikely for you to be alone." So, she noticed, "Akamaru got injured from our last mission," it's really hard for me to admit since my carelessness has brought Akamaru in that state, "What are the flowers for?" She was carrying with her white lilies. "Oh, I'm going to visit Asuma-sensei's grave, wanna come?" I saw the sorrow in her eyes. She just can't forget about her teacher's death. I nodded, "Yeah, sure." "Great!"

As soon as we were able to get to Asuma-sensei's grave, she immediately placed the flowers near it. There was silence. Until she started to speak, "Asuma-sensei, he's been a very good teacher and family to us. We didn't imagine that it would end like this. When I left the battle ground, he was still up and fighting. Then, I got the news that he died in the battle…" It didn't come to notice that she was crying till I get a hold of myself. Only then, only then I saw her cry. Every drop of tear tore me apart. If only I can lift the burden from her and carry it myself.

I wanted to hug her and say that, 'don't worry, everything will be fine, I'm here for you.' But I felt that I don't have the authority to do so. That's why I just gave her a handkerchief and said, "It's fine. I'm sure that he's in a better place now. So don't cry anymore, okay?" I was relieved to see her stop crying. After that, everything fell silent once again. "Uhm, Hey, do you want to eat ramen? My treat." I said. "Like a date?" Ino asked. She was more cheered up now. I was glad I could help her. Wait, what did she say? A date? My first turned red all of the sudden and I replied, "Well, it's.. up… to… you…," "Ok then. Ramen's good."

~..~

_At the Ramen stand_

"Kiba,"

"Yes?"

"I'm really glad Sakura-chan has found the true love of her life, but I also feel sorry…"

"To whom?" I asked. "for me," still confused, I asked, "why?" She placed the spoon down and spoke "because she won Sasuke over. That means, I was left behind while I see the them happy and content. I mean, when will I ever find the one for me?" It was a rhetorical question, but I still replied, "Well, don't feel sorry. Somewhere out there, I know that the right man will come and rescue you from your pain." I didn't know where those words came from. At first, she was speechless, and then she began to speak, "Thanks, Kiba. Thanks for everything." I had a slight blush on my face. I escorted her back to their house. "Well, I guess, I have to go then," I bid goodbye. "Good night, Kiba… and Thanks again." "Good night too.." I said as we parted. On my way home, I can't hide the fact that my happiness was overwhelming. It has been a pleasant day indeed.

* * *

**Yieeee~ **

**Kiba, Ino, not a very bad pairing don't you think?**

**Aww.. I want to eat ramen too.. Reading the story made me hungry.. :'(**

**Well, that's for the 1****st**** Chapter! :)**

**~.~**

* * *

~.~


	2. Lover's Quarrel

**Hellooo! Thanks to ****ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36 and Ougi-san** **for reviewing the first chapter! :) I really appreciate it :)**

**Here's a new chapter! So how was the first part? Hope you enjoyed it! :) I'm sorry if I updated late… As of any rate, here is the 2****nd**** chapter of Hidden Feelings: [Enjoy! :)]**

**Btw, It's Ino talking here in the first part. So, don't get confused. :) there are also a change in POV here, don't worry, I'll indicate who.. :)**

* * *

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Hidden Feelings**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**CHAPTER 2: Lover's Quarrel  
**

_Somewhere, out there, I know that the right man will come and rescue you from your pain… _"Why do his words keep echoing inside my head? What does he mean? And, why did I blush when he said that

to me? Oh no, did he see me blush?" And before I know it, my face fell completely red. "I mean, he had never been nice to me. Today was just weird for him to act so kind all of the sudden. Did he eat

something to cause personality change? In fact, every time we see each other, he never fails to tease me. Ugh! Guys are really hard to understand!" I shook the thought away and I soon fell asleep.

~..~

_The next day…_

My head is still filled from what happened yesterday. I was arranging the flowers when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in, it's open!" I shouted. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Ino." I shifted my attention to

the person at the door. It was Kiba, I was shocked to see him so early in the morning. Without even knowing, my face had turned red. "Hey, Ino, are you all right? Your face is so red. Are you sick?" He

said while touching my forehead to check if I was sick. Suddenly I stepped backward and replied, "No, I'm fine. No need to worry. So, uhmm, what brings you here?" I tried to avoid his eyes from

meeting mine. "My sister wanted me to get some flowers. Zinnia, I think." He replied. "Hm, what for?" I asked while looking for the Zinnias. "Oh who knows, she has a lot of things in her mind." "Okay

then, hmm, here it is!" I handed him the flowers he thanked me with a smile. As he was about to leave, I called his name. "Hey, Kiba…" I can't remove on my mind why he was suddenly so kind to me,

"Hm?" he replied. "Did you happen to eat something? Because, your sudden kindness to me is puzzling. What's up?" He smirked and then said, "I'm not being nice to you, Diet Freak!" As his words

reach my ear, a vein popped on my head. "Diet Freak! How dare you insult me! Don't you understand its worth! A diet is important to a person's life! Oh yeah, I forgot, your 'animal brain' wouldn't be

able to comprehend such things…" My face was red all over because of anger. "What did you say! Animal Brain!" And apparently he's angry as well.. "See, you get so angry easily and in addition to

that a 'person' would have understood that a diet is important! That's why you do not only have an animal brain, but you're a complete animal!" "And you're the one to talk! Who gets angry so easily?

ME? Really then Ino? Seriously?" My anger just grew more and more. How dare him! "Whatever!" I replied. Only then we noticed Shikamaru was there. "Shikamaru, when did you—?" we asked him in

chorus. After realizing that we did, we exchanged glares. "Well, I tried to knock, but you two were too busy fighting, so I took the liberty to enter." Wow, I never thought we were so engrossed in the

fight neither of us noticed Shikamaru. "So, what brings you here?" I asked, "Tsunade-sama wants to see both of you. It's a good thing you're together. It would be too much bother to find you both."

"Us?" we asked once again in chorus. Annoying! "Yes. Both of you." He clarified.

~..~

_Kiba's POV_

The fifth was already waiting for us when we arrived. "You wanted to see us?" asked Ino. "I summoned you two here to inform you that I will be sending you off to a mission." We had a pretty nice

fight earlier, and now we're being sent to a mission. Is this a joke? "A client called yesterday.." Tsunade-sama continued, "He said he wanted us to investigate and gather all the information about this

man," Tsunade-sama handed us over a picture of a man in his middle ages. "Of course, we've made sure our client is not up to anything terrible. After all, we don't want any more trouble considering

our current state. Although, we don't know why he wanted this man investigated. As far as we're concerned, just do the mission flawlessly." "Why us?" I asked, it's hard to be around Ino during a

mission. "It's because you can follow tracks easily and she can gather information easily as well. Besides, you're the only ninjas available for the current moment." "Only a two-man cell?" Ino chipped

in, "it's not a hard mission, both of you are enough. I'll send someone to give you the remaining details. For now, dismissed." Ino and I went out, while Shikamaru was left inside. I thought we have

parted ways, but I'm surprised to see her by my side. What was I thinking back in the shop! I should've not insulted her like that. There was a moment of silence. "I–" we both paused after realizing

we said the same word. "You first." I said. "Kiba, I'm so sorry for calling you names earlier.. I mean–" "It's no big deal. Besides, I should be the one saying sorry for insulting you. Anyway, let's just

forget about it. All right?" I looked at her and smiled. "Are you sure you're fine?" "Of course I'm sure, not let's see that smile." I'm glad that a smile replaced her worried look. "Okay then, so, what time

are we leaving?" what time, hmm.. "Perhaps tomorrow morning. I'm sure we'll be able to receive the details this afternoon." I didn't notice that we were already on the gate. "Well then, Imma go now!

Ja ne, Ino!" I saw her wave back. The sun's rays glisten on her face so beautifully. She seems like an angel on earth.. She's really, beautiful. But, I'm still hopeless…

* * *

**Yahoooo! Second chapter, done! ;)**

**So, how was it? Hm? Hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**Btw, I'm looking for suggestions on how you want the mission to happen, so , let me know right away, okay? Thanks! :)**

**Don't worry, I'll update as fast as I can! :)**

**~.~**

* * *

~.~


	3. Accomplishment and Confusion

**Hellooo! Ougi-san, arigatou gozaimasu for faithfully reading my story… Thank you for the wonderful suggestion.. and thank you to**** sharinganeye272.. Here's your request.. :3****  
**

**Btw, I'm terribly sorry for not updating fast..*bows* There were lots of happenings at school, and I can't just skip them.. **

**Anyway, enough about me, let's see what will happen to the two of them.. x"] ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Hidden Feelings**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**CHAPTER 3: Accomplishment and Confusion **

_Ino's POV_

"It's your fault! I thought you're good at following scents! And now look where you led us, where are we!" There were flashing lights everywhere.

Lots of people were around including drunk people, lots of pretty and sexy girls, and other men wearing business suits. I'm pretty sure you know

what I'm talking about. "This place is filthy!" I looked at Kiba then I noticed he was about to explode. "If you hadn't worn that stinky and strong

cologne then it couldn't have altered my keen sense of smell! But all this time you were so busy complaining you didn't even notice I was agitated

by your cologne! Remember when we crossed the forest?"

_Flashback.._

"Kiba..! Where have you led us! It's dirty here.. So much mud.. Oh no! My face it's going to be ruined! My hair! It's filled with leaves and branches!

Can't you find a better way than this? How weak! You're unforgivable!"

_End_

"Another one was in the river.."

_Flashback_

"I'm wet! Kiba! Find me new clothes! Find food, I'm also very hungry! Go on.. no one will eat you in the woods.. Besides it's an equivalent

punishment for making me go through that stinky and dirty forest!"

_End_

Come to think of it, I was a little harsh to him… "I could have apologized, but for insulting the perfume I'm wearing, I can't let it pass..! It's no

ordinary perfume for your information! It's the one and only from the summer collection!" I glared at him as I say those words. But he was too

focused on something else he did not even reply. "Kiba! Didn't you hear what I just said? You're pathetic trying to pretend not to hear me! So

that's how it is, I'm no-mmp!" He suddenly covered my mouth and grabbed my arm. We hid ourselves at the side of a beerhouse. I tried to say a

word and escape but he was successful in preventing my movements. I was never this close to him. The way my back leaned against his chest… My

heart began to beat faster and I felt my face turn red. No! No! It can't be..! Stop all of this… Stop this nonsense.. NO..! Then, he began to speak..

"I did this for two main reason: first, to rid of your loud talking. Second, to let you see what you're missing. LOOK." I looked at the direction where

his eyes were locked. I saw a man in his middle age with two women on his arms. It appears that he was drunk. Wait a minute, he looks familiar..

Hmm..Where have I seen this man.. I remember! He was the one we were tasked to look for! "Maybe we were destined to find the man we're

looking for here." Said Kiba. After the man was out of our view, Kiba released me. "So, what now?" I asked. "We are going to follow him. Okay

then, let's go."

~..~

We stealthily followed our target. He lived a simple life, go from bar to bar until he has exhausted all the bars in town and mingle with almost all

the girls and then move along, nothing suspicious. He did this for days.. I guess he'll do it forever. "Kiba, we should return to Konnoha and submit

our report. I guess this man will do nothing dangerous. He's just a fat beer lover pervert." "It's already night time. How about we let this night

pass before we head back?" I saw him browse through the current town we were in. "Yeah sure."

~..~

"I won't sleep with you in a single bed!" I exclaimed. "You have no choice; the manager said all the spare beds were occupied. Besides, if there

were enough space on the floor I would choose that rather than being beside you!" After his statement, I failed to conceal my yawn. "I guess it

can't be helped? You're exhausted aren't you?" He asked. "Fine then, But swear to me you're not going to do anything.." I waited for his reply.

"What kind of person do you think I am? Of course I won't do anything to you.!" "Find then," I brought out my pinky.. "Pinky swear?" He asked. I

nodded, he let out his pinky and shook it with mine… "Very well then, let's go to sleep. Good night Kiba!" we settled ourselves in the bed. I closed

my eyes, but I couldn't sleep. After a few moments, I tried to talk, "Kiba, you still awake?" I waited for his reply. He did not answer. I guess he was

able to sleep. "Yeah. I'm having trouble sleeping. I guess I'm not used sharing beds. Why are you still awake?" I was surprised we were still both

awake. "Maybe I have the same reasons as you do." "Hey, Ino, I have a question.." I looked at him, his face was serious. "What is it?" "Why do

you worry too much of how you look?" I was surprised to hear that from him, but I guess every guy is curious. I looked at the ceiling and then

spoke, "To look good and presentable is one of a girl's priced possession. A first impression has to be good in order to build a better relationship

with others. And, of course, how can I ever find the lover of my life if I look like a beggar on the street? " I giggled and he did to. He replied, "You're

probably right but in a sense, somewhat wrong. You see not all men see the beauty you posses outside. I admit it's kind of corny but we see

through your girly glamour. Besides, when I met you, Ino was a girl obsessed with Sasuke and a flirt too. Don't you guess your important first

impression is ruined?" I giggled even louder, "Oh that, I call it childhood or the past. I'm the new me after all. Everyone changes, even you

changed. But I guess, my reputation had been tarnished by that child's play." Maybe he got confused because he asked me why. "As you can see

no matter how hard I try, people see me as the person I was before." I continued to stare at the ceiling and imagined myself back when I was a

child and the person I am now. "You know, a lot of people have changed their view of you." "Haha.. If that's the case, then why does no one love

me still now?" He laughed, "I never knew you had sense of humor," he said, "don't make me repeat myself, I already told you, act normal and you

might get someone to ask you out. And, probably try not to complain every single minute." If only he knew I only did that for him to pay attention

at me. I don't know the words to say to him, I'm no good in starting a conversation. "Like I said in the ramen stand," he continued, "there's that

someone out there who loves you more than you can imagine. You don't have to be or act like someone; you just have to be you. That's all it

takes. Moreover, if I were to be that person for you, I would love you not because I like the way you look every single day but how you show the

true Ino who gives me the reason to live each second of my life worth it. I would even hug you in your messiest look and never let go." I looked at

him and how the beautiful moonlight strikes his face. He glistens under it as if the moonlight is him. The words he said suddenly sink in and I was

speechless, I pretended that I was asleep to prevent anything from coming out. I felt the same feeling back then as he held me in his arms. My

heart, it's beating so fast.. Is it really? Do I really, love him?

* * *

**Finally, I finished chapter 3!**

**I really like this chapter because it has so many words in it.. xD**

**Just kidding, I really loved it because of the sweet aura Ino and Kiba posses.. x"]**

**Btw, I really really apologize for updating so late..**

**I'm not sure if I can update this story fast but I would surely try my best.**

**Well then, Ja ne! :3**

**~.~**

**

* * *

**

~.~


	4. Irony

**Sorry readers, I updated pretty late huh?.. Really sorry for that. To be honest, I didn't know what to do.. Haha,.. So I'm really happy I get to publish this chapter. Btw, watch out, the story is near its end. :') **

**Anyway, here is Chapter 4:! [ENJOY.! :)]**

**

* * *

**

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Hidden Feelings**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**CHAPTER 4: Irony**

_Kiba's P.O.V._

We returned to Konoha shortly after finalizing our report. 

_Flashback  
_

"Tsunade-sama, I don't get the significance of our mission.." stated Ino. "Did I not mention to you?" asked Tsunade-sama. "Mention what?" I

asked. "The man you investigated on is the husband of Misa Kotubuki." She said as she took a sip of her tea. We were both shocked to hear it.

"Yes, it's exactly what you think. She wanted to know if her husband is cheating on her. And, with your report, it turns out that her speculations

were right." We then left after an exchange of goodbyes.

__

End

I lied awake in my bed. I stared at the ceiling like forever just passed. I got nothing to do. Then I remembered I what happened that night of our

mission. I could've said everything, but I still can't. Ah! Kiba! Baka! Baka! Baka! I guess she fell asleep half way in my sentence anyway. I mean,

why would she care about me, or anything I say or do?

I turned to my side and rested my head on my arm. She's kind, yes, but how can she ever like someone like me? "Ah! My head hurts!" I said as I

got up. "Hihihi.." I heard someone giggle. I looked around and saw my sister standing on the door of my room. She gave me that evil look. I glared

at her. 

"What?" I said. "Now what do we have here? Looks like my younger brother is in love~" My face got red as the picture of Ino appeared inside my

head. "Wh-aaa-tt are you saying! I'm not in love!" She gave out a louder laugh.. Then she said, "Hmm.. Who could it be? Let's see.." Shizz, I need

to think fast! How can I distract her? Damn it! She's so good at this. Uhmm.. Ah.. "Ha! You're not going to be able to guess. Because there's no

one, All right!" She looked at me and smiled. "You just assured that you are guilty of loving! Haha!" 

I tried to say other things to distract her but my words did no good. A moment passed and eventually she continued saying her guess. "Hm, could

it be Ms. Haruno?" I gave no reply. "I see, wrong then, hmm.. Ha! I know it.! It's Yamanaka Ino!" Just hearing her name made my heart beat

faster. I tried to conceal every bit of emotion I had for Ino. She must not know. She's the least person in this world that must know my feelings if

ever.

Still, she saw through my actions. "I give up." I said. She sat beside me. "You have a pretty nice choice. I'm telling you Kiba, if you want to have

Ino, you have to confess fast," and yes, I was actually listening, "We girls will think that probably boys have no interest in us if they have shown

moves but not confess their true feelings." How can she get things so right? I tried to remember the things I did, yes, indirectly I was trying to

confess these past few days. I wonder if Ino ever thought about my actions… "We then start to forget and move on." She continued. "Obviously,

you won't expect a girl to be confessing first!" She gave me a pat on the back. I looked at her. "If you really like her, then, go for it." She gave me a

smile then she left.

~..~

Several days passed, not a single word from either Ino or me. My sister's words were still locked up inside my head. "I can start yes…" I looked at

the pair of tickets for the play in the upcoming festival. A question formed deep inside my head, should I try or let things be? Will I take a step

towards my own happiness? Or turn away and be a coward my whole life? A coward, unworthy of someone like Ino she does not deserve a person

like me. She deserves someone who's strong enough to fight for her. And it's sad to think I'm not that person. Yes, I'm not meant for her. I should

really give up, she doesn't like me anyway, so what's the point? That's my final decision. I will let go of her and move on. It's best for me to be

alone my whole life than to burden the person I love. But before I knew it, I was standing at the door of Ino's house. My hand was giving her the

ticket for the play and I was able to ask her out on a date. "Sure thing Kiba! Okay, 7:30 then?" She replied, I nodded. Deep within me, I knew I

was about to explode. Ino didn't know how much it meant to me that she actually gave me a chance to prove myself to her. I soon left afterwards.

Haha, it's a funny thing, an irony, my actions contradicts my thoughts. 

* * *

**Yay!.~  
Uyeah, I was able to finish and I am so happy.. ~!**

**Again, my sincerest apologies for updating so late,.**

**Thank you for reading and waiting for this chapter.**

**Oh, btw, I hope you liked it.!**

**The next chapter will be the last chapter of Hidden Feelings.**

**Thank you all very much!~**

**See ya!**

**~.~**

**

* * *

**

~.~


	5. The Night Part I

**Thank you for reviewing ****xxxshishuc0hxxx ****and ****byinj****!**

**More than a month passed. And yeah, it took me that long to think of something to write.. But still, none! Well until I typed in this chapter. Haha, hope you'll like it!. :)**

**And yeah, next time I probably must finish a story first before I publish it so that I will not keep readers waiting.. XD **

**NOTE: I narrated the play they watched too, so if you feel like skipping that, I have indicated where it started and finished. So, you wouldn't have a hard time. And, I've divided the ending chapter to 2 parts. [I noticed it was too lengthy. hehe. :)]**

**So I present to you:**

**The ending chapter of Hidden Feelings.. **

**For the last time, ENJOY!~ :)**

* * *

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Hidden Feelings**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**CHAPTER 5: The Night (Part 1)**

Kiba's POV

.

.

At last, here comes the night I stood in front of the Yamanaka residence. I knocked at the door, her mother answered. She said she'll call Ino. And

there I was, waiting for Ino. I have to admit, it was the most heart pounding moment I have ever experienced in my entire life. It's like you keep on

thinking of something, as if you'll die if you suddenly let it pass. Everything was ready except my own self. I'm unsure if I'd suit what she'll wear,

how will I keep her company all through the night or simply, can I make this night a memory to treasure for her or a night to make her curse me for

living? I don't know. I looked at myself; I didn't know what I'll check. Is it my hair? My attire? I'm confused. But as I returned my gaze upon the

door, there she was, walking towards my direction. She wore an orange kimono with simple yet intricate touches of small pink and yellow flowers.

Her hair was tied to a pony tail in one side fastened by a lovely flower ornament that glistens with her ever charming smile. A smile so innocent, it

can make a man be on his knees and offer her the whole world. As if time suddenly slowed down and every second was worth it. I said to myself, _I  
can die right here, right now._

_._

_._

The night, as I feel it, played its own part and coincided with the atmosphere perfect for the most important night of my life. You may say I'm over

reacting, and it's so silly and crazy for me to think of these things. But all of us do crazy and silly things when we're in love. I never once thought

that I'd be able to be with her now. That I, Inuzuka Kiba, can actually have the courage to ask her out! You might think that I should have done

this kind of "celebration" before this night, but I just can't get over it. _I'm so lucky…_

_._

_._

We were walking down the path to the play and festival, none of us talked. I wanted to break the silence, but, I didn't know what to say. Out of

instincts, I said, "You look beautiful tonight Ino." She looked at me, and replied "Thanks." After that, nothing. It was the longest walk ever and I

didn't want it to end. Eventually though, I had to face the reality that we soon arrived at the place where the play was to be performed.

After finding a comfortable spot, we settled ourselves and readied for the play, that means food and drinks. Soon the play started.

.

.

.

*Start of play*

.

.

It was about a girl saved by a man accidentally. The man's name was Katsuo. He was on a mission to save the princess of a kingdom. He was able

to do so, although, he soon learned that he saved a peasant girl instead of the princess. The peasant girl's name was Ayano. After Katsuo realizes

he saved the wrong girl, he headed out to finish his real mission. He was successful. The king gave him a reward for doing so. It was an ancient

treasure the kingdom has kept for many years. "For saving my daughter, I present you this token of appreciation. I hope that it will bring

prosperity to your land.", said the king. Before leaving the gate of the kingdom, the gatekeeper said, "Remember to take the path towards that

star and you'll be sure to go home. Otherwise, the woods might play a trick on you and you may never be seen." "Sure. I'll take note of that. Thank

you." Katsuo replied back.

.

.

He walked miles and miles. Soon he got tired and took a nap under a tree. Several hours passed when he woke up. He pulled the bread he kept

on his bag and stood up. He continued his journey. The sun has set and the darkness has swallowed the surroundings. He looked up and saw that

there was no moon to light up his way. Then he remembered what the gatekeeper had said. _Now, which star was it? _Katsuo shifted from one star

to another, eventually, he came into his senses that he forgot. "Great! Now I'll never get home." Even so, he continued out of persistence to get

home. He lighted a torch and continued his way. But it just led him deeper into the woods. Soon, the torch lost its light and darkness crept onto

him. He didn't have a light and a map. He didn't know what to do. He heard though a sound. A screech. Something was moving. Groping his way,

he was able to take hold of his sword and prepared himself for anything that came lurking from the dark. Then he saw this dangling light, a light

that seemed to float. Since he didn't have a choice, he checked it out.

.

.

Soon a face immerge from the darkness and to his surprise, it was Ayano. "Katsuo? Is that you? How'd you ended up in this part of the forest?"

Katsuo, after regaining his grip on reality, replied, "Well, I was on the way home then I got lost." "That's not a very good thing. Different creatures

prowl these woods especially when they sense newcomers! Here's an idea, why don't you come with me instead? " Since Katsuo saw nothing bad

about it, he came with her.

.

.

Several years have passed and they have soon grown into loving each other. They lived a happy life, until this one day came, the day where

everything must come to end. Ayano fell ill and Katsuo tried to find a witch doctor to cure her disease. The witch doctor said that Ayano was cursed

by the fairies living in the river near the forests' boundary. He said that when Ayano looked into the water to wash up, the fairies where jealous of

her beauty that they can't accept the fact they were not the most beautiful creature. True, Ayano was indeed the perfect girl anyone can dream of.

With her silky pink hair which is braided at one side. Also, no one can miss those sparkling gray eyes which seem to read ones' mind and comfort a

person's deepest sorrows. "What can we do to cure her?" asked Katsuo to the doctor. "Find a way to convince the fairies to remove the curse."

.

.

Katsuo hurriedly went to the river and cried out, "Fairies! Fairies that guard this river! Hear me!" But nothing, nothing happened. "You cursed my

wife, I'll do anything for her to be relieved of such a burden. I'll do anything you please just to make you take it back!" "Anything you say?" A

woman's voice echoed. Katsuo looked around, "Yes! Yes, anything!" His words were followed by laughter, not one but many laughed. "I promise, I

will do anything just lift the curse." Katsuo repeated. "Then," said the voice, "Are you willing to risk your own life just for your wife?" He

undoubtedly answer the question, "If that's what will make her live on, then I will be ready to face such consequences." The fairies were amazed

of such courage and determination.

.

.

They once again spoke, "Just say yes and your wife will be cured." "YES." As fast as light, something struck through Katsuo's heart and he died. At

the same moment, Ayano opened her eyes and saw the witch doctor beside her. She asked what happened. As soon as she heard what her

husband was up to, she darted off to the river. To her mishap, she found her husband dead alongside the river. She ran towards him and fall into

her knees. She cried and cried until no more tears came out. Soon after she realized that Katsuo did it because he loved her so much. Ayano took

hold of the dagger she kept with her and neared it to her chest, "I better die and be with him to the afterlife. I'd rather die just to be with him. Life

is nothing if he's not in it. It's nothing. No sense. No worth. Nothing." But before she can even scar herself, a voice said "Don't put his death into

waste." Out of shock she dropped the dagger and bowed down her head. She realized it was no use to die. Her husband's death will be in vain if

she would not try to move on and live happily.

.

.

Months after, she gave birth to a fraternal twin. She raised them and told them the courage and might of their father. The End

.

.

.

*End of play*

.

.

"That was a great play." I looked at Ino. She was crying. The play deeply affected her and it made her cry. This is the second time I saw her cry.

Like what I felt before, I wanted to, yet again I can't. And as it goes, I gave her my handkerchief. Ino looked at it and refused. She smiled and said,

"I still haven't returned to you your other handkerchief, and again you're lending me another one? You must have owned a handkerchief company."

We both laughed at that.

* * *

**Haha. XD  
After ten long years an updaaate! Haha. :))**

**I'm really getting excited on the ending.. :3  
I hope you liked this chapter though I'm sorry for those who hated the "play" part. XD**

**I kinda got out from the InoxKiba paring and yeah, I hate myself for that.  
My hand wanted to type the play in, so yeah..  
Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter. :)  
I'm open for suggestions on the ending.. :)**

**~.~**

* * *

~.~


	6. The Night Part II

**xxxshishuc0hxxx, ****byinj**** and ****RPDmember****! Thank you very much for reviewing my story, glad you liked it. :)**

**Now, I hope some of you have waited much for this chapter. Haha, I wanted this chapter to be really special, forgive me for making you wait,.. **

**I'm soo glad I'm near in finishing this story. I thought I will never be able to do so. Like I said in the first chapter, this story was written in 2 pieces of paper (only the first chapter) and I never thought it would make it to chapter 5! Yay!**

**Really, apologize for updating soooo late. :( Oh, I just found the inspiration to write it..^^  
**

**Okay, I'm too talkative, I know. So, to end the wait, here is…**

**The 2****nd**** part of the ending chapter of Hidden Feelings:**

**[ I hope this chapter will make up for making you wait. :3 And oh, I'm narrating this one. :) ]**

**[ENJOY!~]**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Hidden Feelings**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**CHAPTER 5: The Night (Part 2)**

The night was glamorous enough for the two lovebirds to perfectly spend the time with each other. Soon enough

they were shifting from booth to booth entertaining themselves with the different games and food the festival

offered.

.

.

"Kiba-kun, let's catch some goldfish!" Ino said as she nudged Kiba. "Sure." Kiba replied her with a smile. Her eyes

sparkled in delight and she headed towards the scooping booth, Kiba following her. But every time Ino tries to

scoop a fish, she ends up breaking the paper scooper. She tried again, this time slowly bringing the net closer to

the water where the goldfishes swam about. Kiba looked at Ino intensely, losing himself in her blue sparkling

eyes as they concentrated on the net trying to catch the fish. Ino is really beautiful this evening, Kiba thought.

.

.

Suddenly, he saw Ino's eyes covered by what seemed like a thin glass which made her eyes glisten more. This

would have been a really beautiful sight except for the fact that it signaled that Ino would soon be crying.

.

.

Kiba returned to the world and shifted his gaze towards the broken net as it was held in Ino's gentle hands. They

were trembling and Ino gave a soft cry because, again, she failed to successfully get herself a gold fish. Without a

second thought, Kiba instantly search for a coin in his pocket and gave it to the vendor. Soon, he was given his

own plastic and net and he lowered himself enough to be able to catch the fish. "Let me give it a try." said Kiba,

as he turned to face Ino, a confident grin in his mouth. Ino felt her heart beat fast inside her chest as she laid her

eyes on Kiba. He quickly set his eyes on the net and the fish but Ino remained looking at him, studying his every

feature. The red marks in his cheeks and those angular jaws which gave him a really matured face. _He's grown so_

different, Ino thought. It was the truth, Kiba indeed matured from they were kids. He looked so different from the

face whom Ino sometimes teased when they were kids. The Kiba in front of her now, is the Kiba which made her

heart beat faster and made the heat rise to her face.

.

.

After one swing, Kiba was able to catch 3 goldfishes. Ino was cut out of her thoughts as the crowd made several

noises. Everyone around them was amazed. Soon he claimed his prize and gave it to Ino. "You're giving it to me?"

.

.

"Yeah. You wanted it didn't you?"

.

.

Ino's face formed a smile and said, "Arigato, Kiba-kun." Her sweet innocent smile and her lovely voice was enough

to make Kiba's heart thump faster and blood rise to his cheeks. "No-no problem." He turned his head away from

Ino, hoping she wouldn't be able to see him blush.

.

.

"Wait here." Ino said as she left the clueless Kiba standing there. He followed with his gaze as Ino got lost in the

crowd. A minute or so passed and she returned. "Here." She handed him a candy apple. "It's my form of

appreciation for giving me the goldfishes." Kiba took it and started biting a portion of it. _It tastes sweet…_

.

.

"So what do you want to do next, Ino?" He looked at Ino who was busy eating the candy apple. "Hm?"

.

.

"Ino, you have something here." Kiba said as he gestured his hand near his cheek. Ino tried to remove the stain

but was wiping from the wrong portion of her face.

.

.

Kiba then lifted his hands and gently placed them in Ino's face, "Let me help you." He wiped the mess off and his

hand settled in her face. Ino felt a shiver as Kiba's hand touched her. _He is warm, but why am I feeling this nervous_

coldness through me?

.

.

Again, Ino's heart began pounding inside her chest, fast and distinct beats. She tried to move but her feet felt like

they were glued on the ground and her eyes locked in Kiba's gaze. As if her body willingly gave in to Kiba's touch

and somewhere in the back of her mind, there was a voice speaking, _is this not what you've always dreamed of?_

.

.

They stood there for a while, Kiba thought in his head, _Really soft skin…_

_._

_.  
_

Kiba noticed Ino's body tensed and her cheeks bright red, he himself had been blushing as he thought of it and

quickly withdrew his hand. "I-I'm sorry, Ino… that was—"

.

.

"No, it's fine…" and Ino looked away from Kiba, trying to calm herself and slow the racing beat of her heart.

.

.

~..~

.

.

They have finished all the booths and all that's left is the fireworks display.

.

.

"Ino, come, I'd like you to see the fireworks better." Kiba held Ino's hand and began to ran through the crowd. At

first Ino was confused and curious but she ran with him holding tight to his hand.

.

.

Soon, they were on a height overlooking the whole festival. From there, the lights were shining brightly and

several voices of laughter, talk and shouts from the vendors filled the atmosphere distant from where they were.

The stars were visible in the dark night sky like diamonds. Ino was amazed and she began to wander the vicinity

of the place, lost in the magic it contained. "Ino, wait!" Ino was about to fall when Kiba was able to take hold of

her hand pulling her in. But her kimono intervened in her toes causing her to lose balance. Ino gave a soft

scream, a gasp, as she felt her weight being pulled by gravity and Kiba.

.

.

She fell on his arms, safely wrapped around in his arms. She looked up to met Kiba's eyes, their faces an inch

apart. _thump… thump… thump… _Their heartbeats the only ones heard because not one of them spoke a word and

only the two of them was in that place. Both of them stared in each other's eyes, lost in the moment. Kiba's eyes

were filled of sincerity and much more which Ino couldn't explain. They were so gentle as if they were possible to

hold her so lightly and fly her to the sky.

.

.

Ino closed her eyes and let the feeling rest in her mind. She felt Kiba's body tense and felt his arms held her

closer. Their face neared even more and Kiba settled his gaze towards the soft lips of Ino. They looked so

innocent and full of promise. Kiba felt like every vein in his body was about to explode as his emotions run

through them, from his heart, to his hands , arms, neck and finally it reached his lips. He dropped the lids of his

eyes and lowered his lips to Ino's. Their mouths half inch apart…

.

.

*BOOM*

.

.

The fireworks were lighting up the night sky with its magnificent colors. As the sudden release of the fireworks'

colors lighted and shone in the dark night sky, Kiba's lips touched Ino's. They were both lost in the moment. Ino

felt a slight sound of surprise although she would have expected it left her throat. Kiba's lips felt gentle in hers,

everything about Kiba was gentle every time he was with her. The side from which he showed no one, only to

her. She was indeed, madly and deeply in-love with him. Now she was sure.

.

.

Ino's hands made its way to Kiba's neck and played with his hair. There were soft, as soft as a dog's fur often

brushed and taken care of. Their lips parted and Ino gave a chuckle as he looked at Kiba's face filled with

confusion, his eyes dilated. It was clear though, those were the best minutes of their life.

.

.

Kiba's arms gently let go of Ino and he can see in Ino's face the promise he has been waiting for so long. Ino

leaned on Kiba's shoulder and she held his hands. They both enjoyed the fireworks so beautifully spreading its

colors in the vast night sky and both of them knew it was a night they will never forget…

.

.

THE END

* * *

**So how was it? Ahehehehehe. XD**

**I hope you liked the ending.. :3**

**Ahihihi~ 3 Hoped that it made up for the very late release, haha, it's been a rough and tough ride for me in life.. XD**

**Thank you very much for reading Hidden Feelings~**

**See you all soon!**

**~.~**

* * *

~.~

**Hidden Feelings**

**by: Nika**

**December 28, 2011**

**~.~**

* * *

~.~


End file.
